Thoughtless
by floh black
Summary: Hermione se aleja de sus amigos,su familia y del mundo magico por una razón que a todos desconocen.Ella lo hace para protegerlos,sin darse cuenta que los lastima,y más a ella misma al no decirles a lo que fue sometida. ALTO CONTENIDO VIOLENTO
1. Prólogo

ADVERTENCIA: ALTO CONTENIDO VIOLENTO

Thoughtless -desconsiderado

Prologo

-Callate sangre sucia!! Si no quieres que ellos sufran callate!! - Malfoy gritaba, pero ella no lo queria escuchar. Solo sentia las lágrimas correr sin parar por su rostro y un horrible dolor entre sus piernas y su alma. Lo último que sintió antes de caer desmayada fue un grito de satisfacción de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Sintió gotas caer al suelo y un olor a húmedad. Abrió los ojos sintiendose muy desorientada. Le dolia la cabeza, fuertes puntadas en sus sienes. Lentamente se fue incorporando y tratando de saber donde se encontraba. De pronto muchas imagenes le vinieron a la mente destrozandola aún más. 

-flash back-

Estaba oscuro, no sabia decir que hora era, se habia quedado dormida en la biblioteca. Solo escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos retumbar en el largo pasillo. De pronto un susurro. Se dio la vuelta y unos fieros ojos grises témpano la miraron devorandola con la mirada. Tenia miedo, si, Hermione Granger temblaba del miedo. No sabia porque, claro que más tarde lo sabria.

---

-¡No me toques!¡¡Maldito!! - Gritaba Hermione mientras forcejeaba con el rubio.

-Si, sangre sucia. Grita más...nadie te va a escuchar...solo yo. Grita más...

Hemione sentia que la tocaban en partes donde nunca habia sido tocada, pero era tocada con vilencia y desesperación.

Pronto sus lágrimas de mezclaron con sangre.

---

-Si le dices una sola palabra a los idiotas de tus amigos o a alguien te juro que los mato.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Draco Malfoy antes de salir de la mazmorra y dejarla llorando y con el alma rota. Su inocencia habia sido arrancada a la fuerza.

-end flash back-

No pudo llorar, ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Se cubrió el rostro con sus paqueñas manos. No podia hacer nada. Solo callar.

Ni una palabra.

* * *

ya sé,,muy corto el prologo...pero era necesario que asi fuera...tratare de actualizar entre una semana y dos,,depende el largo del capitulo,,,este fic va a ser algo largo,, 

besos y dejen rr!!

Floh Black


	2. Capítulo 1

Thoughtless - Desconsiderado

* * *

Capitulo 1 

Se sentia sucia. No podia mirar a los ojos a nadie. Estaba manchada. Le habian sacado algo que tanto apreciaba: su virginidad. Su inocencia fue arrebatada sin piedad por un demonio de ojos grises.

-Hermione – Ginny la llamaba, pero ella no queria salir y hablarle. Tenia miedo, terror. No creia que Malfoy fuera capaz de hacerle eso.

Ginny todavia la llamaba, pero la voz no salia de sus labios. Tenia la garganta seca. Igual que su alma. Los minutos pasaron y ella tenia la vista fija en algun punto de la nada hasta que la voz de la persona que tanto amaba se hizo escuchar.

-Hermione, sal por favor. - La voz de Harry Potter entró suavemente a traves de las cortinas.

Hermione se tapó los ojos rojos y las marcas de sus lágrimas con sus manos y se tapó el cuerpo cuando Harry abrió las cortinas, con las mantas para que no viera las numerosas marcas que lo cubrian

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Harry dulcemente.

-No me pasa nada. Dejame sola, por favor.

-Pero Mione...

-Pero nada, Harry. Quiero estar sola. - interrumpió Hermione tratando de parecer dura. No sabia si aguantaria por más timpo asi, su voz amenazaba con quebrarse.

-Pero ¿Porqué?¿Te paso algo? Dime por favor. Me preocupas...

-Estoy bien. Vete.

-Pero...-dijo Harry.

-¡Eh dicho que te larges! - gritó Hermione destapandose. Ella no se habia dado cuenta que un brazo se habia escapado de la protección de las mantas.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasó Hermione?!- preguntó Harry a los gritos al verle el brazo y su cuello lleno de marcas de dedos, moretones, al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su rostro con las marcas de muchisimas lágrimas, su mejilla con un corte.

-¡No te importa Harry!¡Te dije que me dejaras sola!- gritó Hermione tapandose de nuevo.

-¡Claro que me importa!- contestó Harry destapandola.

-Por favor Harry. Te lo ruego...dejame sola. - Pidió Hermione a punto de llorar. - Por favor.

Harry cerro los puño en torno a la manta que cubria la cama de Hermione, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Muy bien. - Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse e irse dando un fuerte portazo

* * *

Hermione revolvia su plato lleno de ni siquiera sabia que. Su mente estaba perdida. Ron, que estaba enfrente de ella, la miraba preocupado. Pero no decia nada por miedo a que reaccionara igual que con Harry. 

De pronto se oyeron fuertes y crueles carcajadas provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione, que estaba de frente a la mesa de las serpientes miró con odio a cierto rubio. Se levantó de golpe de la mesa haciendo que su plato cayera en el suelo provocando mucho ruido al romperse.

Nadie la volvió a ver en el resto del día.

* * *

Ya habian pasado dos meses desde el incidente. Hermione casi no comia. Grandes ojeras violaceas se hallaban bajo sus ahora apagados ojos. Estaba muy flaca y no estudiaba. En las clases estaba como ausente. Los profesores estaban muy preocupados por su alumna predilecta. Sus amigos estaban preocupados por que su mejor amiga lloraba en las noches. Sus padres estaban preocupados por las monótomas respuestas que su hija mandaba. Ellos estaban preocupados por el silencio de Hermione. 

Y cierto rubio estaba preocupado por que no se podia sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Hermione llorando por que el la golpeaba al hacerla suya con violencia...estaba preocupado armando el plan para efectuar dicha cosa.

* * *

-Una sola palabra y mueren¿Entendiste? 

-Si.

-Ahora di mi nombre...como si lo amaras!

Hermione levanto la vista hacia los ojos grises que la miraban esperando su repuesta.

-No.

Sintió algo duró que golpeaba su pómulo. El odio corria por sus venas. La rabia explotaba en su corazón. Y la venganza era lo único que a su mente llegaba.

* * *

Perdón por no subir antes!! es que ayer fue mi cumple y se me re pasoo!!! quedo medio corto porque parti el capitulo...es que me gustaba como termiba aca...besos y cuidensenn!!! 

No se olviden de mirar el trailer de esta historiaa!! la pueden encontrar en mi profile!!

grax x los reviews!!! cuando hallan 10 reviews,, puedo ya ir pensando en actualizarles...(igual esto no es chantaje...:P)

chaoo!


	3. Chapter 2

Thoughtless -desconsiderado

Capitulo 2

Debia irse cuanto antes. Le dolia ver como toda su vida se volvia oscura. Pero pronto dejo de sentir dolor, pronto dejo de sentir.

Sus ojos castaños ya no poseian brillo alguno y las marcas oscuras seguian vigentes en su cuerpo.

Harry no le hablaba ya y Ron trataba se acercarse infructuosamente. Malfoy no dejaba de maltratarla y usarla a su antojo. Ella ya no lloraba.

Su alma se habia secado.

* * *

-¡Quiero ya una maldita explicación! - le gritó Harry sacudiendola por los hombros desesperadamente. Harry ya no soportaba más esa situación. Ron estaba a su lado mirando tristemente a una Hermione que se nagaba a darle respuesta alguna.

Harry seguia gritando, pero ella no escuchaba. Pero se canso.

-Si te digo algo moriras. - susurró Hermione mirando fijamente los ojos esmeralda del chico que amaba.

-¿Qué dices, Hermione? - preguntó Harry soltandola.

-Te juró que no puedo. No quiero que mueran. Alejense de mi. - les dijo Hermione alejandose, hasta perderse en una esquina.

* * *

Ya era tarde, la sala común estaba vacia y en la chimenea solo quedaban unas cuantas cenizas.

Silecio.

No escuchaba nada. De pronto escucho un susurró tras suyo y se dió la vuelta asustada. Asustada de que Malfoy hubiese ido a buscarla.

-Hermione. - una dulce voz la llamó.

"Harry"-pensó Hermione tranquilizandose.

-Dime que te pasó Hermione. Por favor. - suplicó Harry Potter conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-No quiero que mueras.

-Hermione...necesito saberlo.¿Te lástimaron?- preguntó preocupado. Hermione solo asintio.

-¿quien?

-No puedo.

-¿Te...te tocaron?-preguntó el moreno preocupandose.

Hermione solo lo miro abatida. Harry sintió el odio acumularse en su ser.

-Mucho más que eso. - le contestó Hermione. No podia seguir sin hablarlo con nadie.

-No puede ser...-dijo Harry apretando su puño.

-Por favor, Harry. ¿Tu no sabes nada de acuerdo? Yo nunca dije nada y esta noche nunca existió. - dijo Hermione levantandose. No podia aguantar más.

-Hermione. - susurró harry acariciandole la mejilla con amor...amor.

"No puede ser posible" entonces lo supo. Hermione lo vió en sus ojos.

Mil sentimientos explotaban dentro de esos ojos enamorados

-¿Porqué?-preguntó Hermione. Harry la miró confundido, ella sonrió después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Porqué te preocupas por mi?¿Porqué te molestas en saber que me pasa?¿Porqué estas aquí esta noche preguntandome?

-Te podria decir que es por amistad, herms...pero estaria mintiendote.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien fue el que se acerco al otro. Fue solo un roce timido, pero cargado de sus más profundos sentimientos.

-Te amo Herms...-susurró harry con su frente pegada a la de la chica.

-Yo más Harry, yo más...

* * *

Hermione se despertó tranquila y descansada como hacia bastante no podia. Bajo y saludo felizmente a varios, haciendo felices a estos de verla de tan buen ánimo. Ella se dirigia hacia el Gran Salón cuando de pronto unos bruscos brazos la tomaron y la golpearon contra la dura y fría piedra de la pared.

-¡¡Te dije que no dijeras nada sangresucia!! -le gritó Draco Mlafoy asustandola. Ella vió la ira en sus ojos.

-No dije nada.

-¡Mentira! - gritó el rubio abofeteandola.

-¡Te digo la verdad! - gritó Hermione

-Me estas mintiendo. Se que le dijiste algo a Potter.

Hermione empezó a temblar.

-Por favor...

-Te daré solo una oportunidad. Ahora iras y le diras que nada ocurrió. O mejor...yo se que lo amas. Vas a ir y le vas a decir que tu no sientes nada por él. Dile que se aleje de ti. - concluyó Malfoy arrastrando las palabrar para luego besarla furiosamente. Ella no le respondió el beso y mantuvo los ojos abiertos, inertes.

* * *

Harry se acercó a Hermione felizmente para saludarla. Pero ella solo lo empujo cuando él intento besarla.

-Yo nunca dije nada y esa noche nunca existió, Potter - dijo friamente Hermione para luego salir del Gran Salón.

Cuando ya nadie podia verla echo a correr y dolorosos sollozos salieron de su garganta.

* * *

holi gentee! mil disculpas x actualizar tannn tardee:(...este capi se lo de dico a lutari.noe87 xq siempre se preocupa x el estado de este fic!!!! graciass!!

gracias a todas las personitas q dejan un rr y tmb a las que leen y no dejan rr!!!

besotes y espero actualizar prontitoO!

Floh Black


	4. Chapter 3

Thoughtless -desconsiderado

Capitulo 3 

-¿Porqué¿Porqué¿Porqué¿Porqué¿Porqué¿Porqué¿Porqué¿Porqué¿Porqué¿Porqué¿Porqué¿Porqué¿Porqué¿Porqué? ...

Esa pregunta era lo único que rondaba por la cabeza de Hermione Granger. Su rostro estaba endurecido, sus ojos vacios, en la nada. Sus recuerdos...tan nitidos como si estubieran ocurriendo en ese presiso instante.

flash back

-dime que no es verdad Hermione. - rogó Ronald Weasly con temor en los ojos, lágrimas se escurrian por sus pecosas mejillas. Hermione miró a Harry, que se encontraba junto al pelirrojo, buscando una respuesta. Harry solo bajo la cabeza.

* * *

Malfoy la estaba mirando, la desnudaba con la mirada. Hermione estaba acostada en una improvisada cama con la mente en blanco. Pronto sintió como el blondo se colocaba bruscamente sobre ella y empezaba a insultarla y a golpearla. Su cabeza quedo de lado mientras Malfoy empezaba con lo mismo de siempre. Hermione pudo ver como un par de esmeraldas los observaban con dolor. Harry estaba viendo todo. Ella le rogó que no haga nada con sus ojos. Él simplemente los cerró.

* * *

Todo ocurrió demasido rápido. Unos de los gemelos se abalanzó sobre Malfoy golpeandolo en el rostro. El rubio la miró colerizado para de pronto levantar el dedo como jurandole que eso no quedaria asi.

* * *

-Te di una oportunidad Hermione. - susurraba Draco Malfoy en el oido de Hermione mientras la tenia presa contra una pared. Hermione sentia que los brazos se le debilitaban, ya que Malfoy tenia a ambos sobre su cabeza, tomados fuertemente por su mano.

-Ahora tendre que hacer lo que yo no queria hacer...- Hermione sintió como la lengua del rubio pasaba por su mejilla, contaminandola.

-Es tu culpa. - Susurró mientras la hacia suya a la fuerza...de nuevo.

* * *

-Temo tener que anunciarles, mis queridos alumnos que..- Albus Dumbledore estaba abatido, todavia son poder creer lo que habia pasado. Tomo aire y dijo: - que Rebeus Hagrid nos a dejado...para siempre.

Hermione no pudo escuchar más el discurso que el director estaba haciendo. Era su culpa, todo pasaba por que ella habia hablado. Ella no iba a permitir que nada más le pase a sus amigos.

* * *

Estaba oscuro, el Londres muggle se encontraba desierto en ese momento, en ese hotel precisamente. Hermione se sentia mejor, sabia que habia hecho algo bien y que sus amigos ahora estarian bien.

Que equivocada estaba.

* * *

Habia bajado diez kilos y el color de su piel no era saludable, sus ojos estaban más que apagados, como si un demonio hubiese pasado y robado sus alma. Asi al encontro Harry Potter luego de dos años de buscarla por todos los lugares posibles. Él no la reconocia, esa no era la Hermione que él conoció desde los 11 años. Esa era una mujer sin ganas de vivir y con miedo, mucho miedo.

La castaña levanto la cabeza al sentirse observada y se tensó al ver a pelinegro. Entonces ella vió en sus ojos esperaldas lo que ella habia tratado de evitar: la muerte.

fin de flash back

Ahora veia como una cajas eran depositadas bajo tierra llevandose a su segunda familia: La familia Weasley. Y como las cenizas de dos grandes amigos se iban con el viento: Luna y Neville.

Hermione no quiso saber que habia pasado, no le permitió a Harry decir ni una palabra.

Remus Lupin la miraba con sus ojos perdidos. Él sabia que habia pasado: Harry le habia dicho lo que Hermione le habia conando y como se enteró que fue Malfoy quien la violó. Harry lo habia visto mientras abusaba de ella, y también le contó como no habia podido moverse, como habia sentido los ojos de Hermione pidiendole que no avisara de su presencia. Harry Potter le habia pedido que la cuidara. Harry sabia que ella no le permitiria acercarse a ella, pero él necesitaba saber que estaba protegida. Remus se lo prometió, no pudo negarse al ver los ojos de Harry.

Draco Malfoy estaba libre, sonriendole a Harry cada vez que lo veia. Si Hermione no hablaba no podian apresarlo. Cuendo Remus le suplicó que lo hiciera ella solo dijo:

-Yo no puedo hablar.

* * *

okokok!! ya seee...tarde un monton en actualizar!!! T.T 

es que no venia la inspiracion chee!!! '(

buenoooo,,es rerere cortito ese capiii!!

igualmente aca todo pasa como re rápido porque en lo que yo me quiero conbcentrar es en un punto que se acerca en el próximo capituloo!!!!:P

asi que espero sus rr y se aceptan avadas electronicos!

besotessssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
